Prue Halliwell
"A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen...I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me want to make changes.":— Prue reflecting on her life 'Prudence "Prue" Halliwell' was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder." Her powers are focused on movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, she was unable to save her younger sister, Phoebe, who was tragically murdered on May 17th, 2001, in the Underworld by Klea who was posing as Cole, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. Prue Halliwell is a descendant of Melinda Warren. She is a very powerful witch and a charmed one with the abilities of telekinesis and astral projection. When her mother Patty Halliwell died, she was forced to look after her sisters by her grandmother Penny Halliwell. At a very young age, she lost her powers due to her grandmother binding them. However, almost 20 years later, she received her powers again when her younger sister Phoebe Halliwell chanted a spell and invoked her powers. Biography Early Life :"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."'' :—Phoebe talking to Piper about Prue. Prue was born on October 25th, 1971 to Warren witch Patty Halliwell and mortal Victor Bennett. Prue started out as a happy, naive, and witty child. She often argued with her younger sister, Piper, over toys or the usage of their magic. Despite her young age, she was shown to have total control of her birth power of Telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects using only the power of her mind. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself, along with a future version of her younger sister Piper, and a future version of her unborn sister, Phoebe Halliwell. After Phoebe was born, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers to prevent the warlock, Nicholas from killing them and stealing their powers after he was given immunity from them by Patty, against her will. Penny also erased her and Piper's memory of even being witches and possessing powers. Three years later, Prue witnessed her mother killed by The Water Demon, and watched as her corpse got taken away. This turned out to be a blow too great for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. She formally had a good relationship with her father, Victor. However, continuous, heated disagreements between her father and grandmother resulted in him leaving his daughters. Not long after Prue's mother, Patty died, and Victor was still living in the manor, Prue heard the devil's chord, which is a mixture of notes that together attract demonic children. Even though she isn't demonic, Prue found herself unexplainably attracted to the sound of an Ice Cream truck outside of her house. She entered the truck, and suddenly found herself in the playground where the Nothing resides. A frightened Victor went to check on Prue and notices she's not in her bed anymore, he runs outside and sees a van, thus, making him think something bad has happened. He opened the door and found himself in the playground as well. He was able to find Prue and return her safely back. However, Grams wasn't too happy about it when she found out. From a very young age, Prue had to look after her sisters, especially after the abandonment of her father, often acting like a mother to them. She had to sacrifice a majority of her childhood to help raise them. During her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Grams. According to Piper, Grams presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. 3 years later, herself, as well as Phoebe, were in a car accident, resulting in Phoebe getting hospitalized, Prue then blamed herself for hurting her. Grams tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being The Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to get their powers back. Right before Prue's wedding to Roger, Grams went into cardiac arrest and died. Becoming a Charmed One :Prue: "Piper, Phoebe, get out of here now!" :Jeremy: "Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" :— Prue using her powers on a Warlock. Unlike Phoebe or Piper, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first found out about their legacy when Phoebe got into a car accident due to her having her first Premonition, this resulted in Prue being reluctant to the idea of being a force of good. Although, Phoebe discovers Prue's trigger to activate her Telekinesis power; anger, which accidentally makes her remove everything in a section of the pharmacy they are in, by making her furious about Roger and their father. She continues to try to retain a normal life however her magical life greatly interferes with it, more specially her relationship with Andy Trudeau; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Although she was in love with him, the relationship takes a turn to the worst, when she finds out Andy's true feelings about her being a witch, and she ends the relationship. Over the next two years, she learns to accept the fate of being a witch and overall becomes the strongest and most fearless out of the four. Although, her own fight to save the greater good and her family, essentially gets her killed. Reuniting with Andy Trudeau :Prue: "Andy, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know how much I still love you. " :Andy: "No, I didn't" :— Prue admitting to Andy she still loves him In 1998, after Prue first received her powers she reunited with her high-school flame, Andy Trudeau. They unintentionally met at the San Francisco Memorial Hospital because Andy was there on the murder of Serena Fredrick while Prue was there became her youngest sister, Phoebe get in an accident after getting her first Premonition. Andy offers to buy her a cup of Coffee and admits to checking up on her over years, knowing about her engagement to Roger. Over the next few months, Prue and Andy continue to date, however they additionally deal with some major roadblocks. In 1999, Prue cast the Truth Spell on him in order to find out what he really thinks of her being a witch and much to her chagrin, he's not able to come to terms with it and ultimately Prue was forced to break up with him even though he forgets the effects of the spell after 24 hours. They remained friends but Andy's suspicions towards Prue and her secret makes both of them grow further apart from each other. In the end, Andy follows Prue down to a storm drain where the grimlocks had kidnapped two boys in order to steal there eye sight to see the auras that surround good mortals. Andy comes face to face with one of them, and Prue flings a pole at it, saving him however finally revealing her secret to him. Andy becomes more visible in the sisters' lives again and helps them cover up their own tracks. When forced to choose between his job as a Police Officer or to save Prue, he picks Prue and quits his dream job to protect her and her sisters. Saying Goodbye to Andy :"You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein. " :—Andy letting Prue go. In 1999, her ex-boyfriend and best friend, Andy Trudeau died after being hit by an Energy Ball by the demon, Rodriguez. The force of the attack killed him instantly. Moments before Andy's death, Prue was knocked out when Piper pushed her out of the way of an incoming Energy Ball. She loses conciseness and finds herself in the Ghostly Plane, with Andy by her side. Andy explains to him that his death was one they couldn't stop and had to accept his death. Prue didn't want him to leave him but Andy knew Prue would be alright. They say their goodbyes and he kisses Prue for the last time. Andy then fades out and Prue watches on and cries. Blaming herself for Andy's Death :"Andy died because of me, it doesn’t matter what he said, it was my fault. How could it be good to be witches if all it does is get the people we love killed?" :—Prue blaming herself for Andy's death A month later, it's the sisters one year anniversary of being witches. They face off with the demon, Abraxas, who steals the Book of Shadows. Prue couldn't face another demon, as Abraxas was the first one since Andy's death. Prue wants to give up her powers once and for all and just allow the demon to keep the Book. She then seeks solace in Darryl, Andy's partner at the police department. Darryl told Prue that he wanted him to give her a message from him. That morning, after he saw her, Andy told him to tell her that if anything were to happen to him, that it wouldn't be her fault. He didn’t want her to blame herself. She and her sisters then tried to go up against Abraxas again, but Prue was unable to channel her powers and get the Book. She then shared her feeling that she was to blame for Andy's death. Piper and Phoebe comforted her and afterwards, she was able to go up against Abraxas with her sisters and reclaim the Book of Shadows. Working at Buckland Auction House :"Of course I'm you know, totally wrong for it anyway, stuffy old auction house. I don't even know why they called. " :—Prue describing the Action House Originally, Prue worked at the Museum of Natural History. She had worked there since college and met her ex-fiancee there, Roger. Prue breaks off the engagement because Roger kept coming onto her youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, and eventually quit quit. After a week of being jobless, she receives a call from Buckland Auction House, insisting she come for an interview there. Although unknown to her, she was actually getting set up by two warlocks, Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster who wanted her, as well as her sisters' powers. Over the period of working at the Auction House, Rex and Hannah tried countless times to reveal Prue's identity and kill her. Finally, they devised a plan to frame Prue for stealing a tiara and leave the Power of Three in need of help. Rex got as far as sending Prue to jail and capturing her and her sisters' active powers. Although, unknown to the sisters, their handyman was actually their Whitelighter and he was able to heal the book, thus restoring their powers in time enough for them to defeat both Rex and Hannah before they are sent back to the Underworld by an unseen force. Prue continued to work there for the next year. When she and her sisters traveled ten years into the future she discovered that she was a blonde, cold hearted tyrant and owned the Buckland Auction House, as well as its other offices in other countries. However, she decided to quit once and for all because of her dishonest boss and boyfriend who wanted to sell a false painting, trying to disguise it as the real one. Her decision to quit, also helped her find out that her life is worth exploring. She broke off the relationship with Jack and walked out of the building for the last time. Fulfilling Her Professional Destiny :"Yeah, Prue, welcome to the ranks of the unemployed. I'm proud of you. I think what you did was very brave." :—Phoebe talking to Prue after quitting. After Piper nearly died due to Oroyo Fever, Prue decides to quit her job at Buckland's, and attempts to lead a free life. However, she soon finds out that being unemployed is not something she would like to continue doing and sets out to be a Photo Journalist, something she has always aspired to be. Prue became even more determined when she found out that in her past life, she was a successful photographer. She orders numerous camera equipment for her job interview at 415 Magazine. Although, her reputation and her chance of receiving the job were almost shattered when a Darklighter known as a spirit killer, sets his sights on Prue after she helped a victim of his. The Spirit Killer nearly makes Prue commit suicide after her very first assignment from the magazine, recalling a time in her 20's when she was once suicidal due to the pressures in her life. The Spirit Killer toyed with her emotions and used his powers to ruin the photo and made it come out pixalated. However, in the end she was able to overcome him and fight him off long enough for Leo to orb him someplace else. She then was able to take another photo of Maggie, and finally became a professional Photo Journalist. Over the next year of working at 415, she became one of the top photographers at the magazine. Dedication to the Craft :Prue: "How do you know we didn't catch a demon? I mean, think about it, Phoebe. He is always around when something is going on. I mean, look at tonight." :Phoebe: "You're right, he's a plant. Trying to get close to me so he can kill us. Now is everyone a demon, Prue? You are crazy right now. " :— Phoebe talking to a demon obsessed Prue. After finding out that The Triad was behind the constant warlock and demon attacks on them, Prue becomes more determined in her Wiccan duties and takes on the proper role of the oldest and most powerful Charmed One. She became increasingly confident and aggressive, and devoted more time to studying witchcraft, leading her to create the crystal cage to trap demons: an immensely useful device which was continually and consistently used by her sisters for years even after her untimely death. However, serious problems surfaced in the sense that she also grew to harbour a dark obsession towards vanquishing demons, to the extent where she nearly killed Phoebe's new found boyfriend, Cole Turner, who actually in the end turns out to be the infamous demon, Belthazor. Additionally, Prue is too blinded by her obsession with demon hunting to see that the mortal woman Abbey was stalking her and plotting to kill her in order to take her life. Another factor would be that she came to suppress her desires in an unhealthy way. Ultimately, she snapped on the day of Piper and Leo's Wedding. About a week before the wedding, Prue started having recurring dreams of going out to a nearby bar and flirting with a bad boy named T.J. What Prue didn't know was that her astral form was being used by her repressed emotions to get away from her responsibilities. After a murder outside the bar was blamed on Prue, the police started to look for her. At Piper and Leo's wedding, T.J. crashed the ceremony on a motorcycle to rescue her just before the police came. Prue's inner desires got the better of her and projected out of Prue's body and rode out on T.J.'s bike. Phoebe eventually talked Astral Prue into getting herself together and Darryl, Leo, and Cole found the real killer. After this experience, she learned how to organize her life better. At one instance, she was able to schedule a photo shoot in the afternoon, go on a date in the evening, and then hunt demons in the morning. Relationship with her Father :Victor: "Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know. " :Prue: "I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family. " :— Prue with her estranged father. As a child, Prue had a healthy, loving relationship with her father. He would often read her bedtime stories before going for her nap. However, in her early childhood, Victor was forced to leave the family, due to the constant demonic attacks on his girls. It caused Prue to have a hatred towards him that lasted well into her late 20's. After not seeing him or communicating with him for over 20 years, he mysteriously comes back to San Francisco and decides to go see Prue, who at the time was working at Buckland Auction House. He brings a Protection Ring with him. Although, at the time she didn't know who he was and treated him like any other client, that was until she looked up at him and noticed who he really was. A furious Prue demands he leave right now and tells him not to come near her or her sisters. However unknown to any of them, he was working with three shape shifters to protect his girls. After her encounter with Victor, she immediately meets up with her sisters and tells them the father that abandoned them is back and wants to have dinner with them. An intrigued Phoebe, meets up with him before hand where he accidentally mistaken her for Piper. They hug and she suddenly receives a premonition of Victor stealing the Book of Shadows. She leaves distraught and goes back to the manor to get ready for dinner with him tonight. Prue however, is reluctant to go and almost misses out on it until Andy convinces her to go. Once there, she confronts him about his past and about how he left his family. Victor then puts out his leg, making a waiter trip over with a cake for them but Piper freezes the room and saves it from falling. The room unfreezes and he notices Piper has changed positions and admits to them he knows that they are witches. They go back to the Manor, where Victor insists on seeing the Book of Shadows again, however Prue furiously tells him no and flings him across the room. Phoebe then tells the truth about her father and what she saw to Piper and Prue, saying Prue was right all along. The next morning, Phoebe finds Victor outside the manor, asking for her trust. He grabs onto her and has another premonition, of "Victor" stealing the Book of Shadows, however, Victor shapeshifts into Marshall, their next door neighbor. She runs back inside and meets her sisters there, with two more of the shape shifters in tack. She makes up an excuse and goes up to the attic and finds a spell to vanquish shapeshifters. However when she comes back down, one of them has changed his appearance to look like Victor, confusing her. Both of them try to convince that the other one is fake, until the real Victor calls Prue, "Prudence." Prue telekinetically moves the protection ring to Victor and Phoebe starts to chant the spell. It works and leaves Victor unharmed. After everything was set straight, the sisters were meant to have lunch with him, however he was forced to go back to New York, but he left the girls a video tape of their first Christmas all together. A couple years later, he returned, but Prue's feelings towards him were harsh again. The ice-cream truck from which Victor had saved Prue when she was little returned, and Prue, along with her sisters, knew they had to stop it once and for all; but they didn't count with demonic children escaping the truck and causing troubles in the city. The Halliwell family had to put their issues aside if they wanted to get rid of the demons. Prue relied on her father in fixing the truck so they could trap the demons in. But in the process, Prue almost got sucked by the vanquishing entity known as The Nothing that lived inside the truck; Victor managed to pull her away and saved her. In the end, Prue and Victor solved their differences and started having an almost normal father-daughter relationship. Phoebe's Death :"... This whole year has just been a series of tests, right? To see what we're made of. Well maybe this is one more test. " :—Prue trying to stay positive and take charge of the situation after they were exposed. On May 17th, 2001, Prue and her sisters brought a doctor of San Francisco Memorial Hospital to the manor to protect him from Shax, the personal assassin of the Source of All Evil. While trying to tell Dr. Griffiths about demons, witches and The Source, Phoebe goes up to the Book of Shadows to get the vanquishing spell. Suddenly, Prue feels a sudden chill and Shax crashes through the front door. Shax attempts to attack Dr. Griffiths, but Prue gets up just in time to take his attack, and crashes threw the Conservatory walls. A distraught Piper attempts to save her sister, but Shax fires at her and she crashes next to Prue leaving both unconscious. He turns to Dr. Griffiths and starts to fire at him, but Phoebe runs down the stairs, says the spell, and Shax turns into the wind. Phoebe leans over Prue and Piper's nearly lifeless bodies and calls out to Leo. Leo orbs down and he heals both of them. Piper and Prue chase Shax down the street. Shax attacks Prue but she sends it back at him. Piper attempts to blow him up but it only wounds him and he turns back into the wind, once again. Although, unknown to both of them, a reporter from KCSF Channel 8 was able to film the whole attack, live. Darryl Morris starts bringing in numerous parolee's when one of his co-workers, says that the rumors of him and the Halliwell sisters may be true and points to the TV. Back at the Manor Darryl calls the sisters and tells them to turn on TV. They watch themselves vanquish Shax on live television, and both angrily call down Leo. However, the Elders don't want to get involved in case whitelighters get exposed as well. Although, they have an idea; they want them to contact Tempus, the Devil's sorcerer that the sister's defeated, since he's the only one on either side that has the power to manipulate time. Leo then orbs down to the underworld, where Phoebe and Cole are waiting. Meanwhile, back at the Manor, Piper and Prue are making sure no one else can get into the Manor. They walk into the next room, when they suddenly hear a loud bang. Prue looks down to Piper's stomach, where she can see her blood stained hands. A witch practitioner, Alice Hicks shot Piper due to them not letting her into their "coven." A distraught Prue calls out to Leo, but gets no answer since he's in the underworld. She carries Piper's slowly dying body outside and carefully seats her in the car. She attempts to drive out of the driveway but the crowd of people refuses to get out of her way. Without any way to get out, she uses her power to fling the innocents out of the way; making room to get Piper to the hospital. Once there, they are met by Dr. Griffiths who takes Piper into the emergency room. They attempt to save her, however, it fails and Piper's last words to Prue were "I love you" before she dies. Prue cries as she stands there holding Piper's hand. In the Underworld, Cole has made a deal with The Source so that he'll get Tempus to reset time if Phoebe stays down there with him. She agrees and the time change starts to get effect, right before Prue is shot at by SWAT with wall-penetrating rounds. Time is reversed back to Prue and Piper taking Bo Griffiths at the Manor. Shax whirls in once again and attacks Prue, blasting her through a wall. Piper runs after her sister, and gets severely wounded. He then fires at Bo, throwing him at the window. He smiles as he has completed his task. Unfortunately, because Phoebe was stuck in the Underworld, she couldn't say the spell to temporarily defeat Shax as she had done before. Shax then whirls out of the manor, slamming the Manor doors and shattering the glass; symbolizing the end of the Power of Three. Leo arrived back at the manor in time to save both Prue and Piper, but when he took the two Charmed Ones to the Underworld to rescue Phoebe, they arrive too late to a dead Phoebe. They quickly returned home and laid her down in the wreckage of Shax's attack. Prue's Responsibility of Paige After Phoebe died and Paige meets Prue and Piper, Prue makes it her responsibility to save Paige from Shax. Even before she knew Paige was her half-sister, she protected her from evil. After realizing she is their sister and much like Phoebe, she takes on full responsibility of her youngest sister. This proves hard for Prue and Paige's relationship, where Paige has always been an only child while Prue has always had younger siblings. Though Prue still protects Paige like she does with Piper and Phoebe, she doesn't baby her like she does with the other two. Depression When Phoebe died and under the belief that she was the cause of her sister's death, Prue became very depressed and took huge risks, going demon-hunting around San Francisco and putting her life in danger many times. After many weeks of trying to cope by herself, she, along with her sisters, attended a session with a local therapist in the city. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. **Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *Active Powers **Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This is Prue's primary Wiccan active power. **Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue gained this power in her second year of being a witch. **Telepathy: The ability to read, exchange, and manipulate the thoughts of another person. *Other Powers **The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones. **High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Prue possesses this due to being an upper-level witch. *Sub Power of Telekinesis **Telematerialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids. **Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue is able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. **Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance ]Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and is able to perform enhanced acrobatics. **Advanced Telekinesis: (Only shown once in Morality Bites)The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. Romantic Life Andy Trudeau Andy Trudeau had been involved with Prue and her family since childhood. He and Prue dated in high school, but ended their relationship when Andy moved to Portland. They reunited years later, around the same time Prue became a witch. After a year of an on-again off-again relationship, Andy found out about her and her sisters being witches shortly before he was killed while trying to protect them. Prue and Andy were presumably each others biggest loves and therefore one of the biggest losses for Prue, as she hasn't met any permanent boyfriend after him. In Season 4, when Prue, Piper, and Paige are thrown into an alternate reality, they discover Andy had became a whitelighter after he and the sisters died by Rodriguez in "Deja Vu All Over Again". Coincidentally, he became a whitelighter still in the current reality and is now the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter after Leo died. Though, he is not the same Andy as before due to his memory of his last year with the Charmed Ones having been erased and manipulated by the Elders, causing awkward tension between he and Prue. Justin Harper Justin Harper was Prue and Piper's friend from high school. He had a crush on Prue, but they never dated. During their tenth year reunion, he reunited with Piper and Prue, and finally started dating Prue. After a couple of dates the relationship was slowly deteriorating. A Warlock named Zile, then shape-shifted into him to lure Prue with him to turn herself and her sisters into warlocks, thus turning the Power of Three evil for a short time. In the end of it, Prue ultimately broke up with him because to her, he was just too "boring". After Phoebe died, he comforted Prue and the family throughout everything and eventually the eldest sister and he began dating again. After she revealed that she and her sisters are witches, he slowly came to terms with it and let Prue know that he sees her no different knowing about her magical life. But their relationship didn't last much longer after a power-broker infected Justin with the power of an archai and he suffered weeks of torture in the Underworld. Though he and Prue are still close, they are no longer dating. Other Relationships *Eric: Sometime before 1998, Prue traveled to London, England where she had a relationship with this man. Nothing else is known about Eric or Prue's relationship with him. He was mentioned by Cupid in the episode Heartbreak City. *Alan: Alan was a love interest of Prue's during her time in college. Nothing else is known about Alan or Prue's relationship with him. He was mentioned by Cupid in the episode Heartbreak City. *Tom Peters: Prue started dating Tom sometime between 1990, her junior year in college and 1992, her senior year. He was a star wide receiver and captain of the Gold State football team while Prue was head cheerleader. In the episode Wrestling With Demons, Prue discovered Tom was preparing to become a demon. Prue, not wanting to have to vanquish Tom, helped him deal with his issues and become mortal again before he murdered an innocent. *Roger: In her twenties, Prue became engaged to Roger, who was her boss at the Museum of Natural History. However, Roger kept coming on to Phoebe secretly, then claimed that it was Phoebe who went after him. Though she believed Roger, Prue still broke off their engagement, and later quit her job to get away from him, since their relationship had deteriorated to the point where they cannot even work as colleagues, without being hostile or mean to each other. *Jack Sheridan: They met during a TV Auction where Jack snatched away Prue's auction. He later developed an interest in Prue and transferred to Buckland's to get closer to her. Although she initially hated him, she began to warm up and they became good friends, and eventually started a short relationship before she discovered that he wasn't right for her and ended their relationship the same day she quit her job. [36] *Bane Jessup: When Prue went undercover as the assassin Ms. Hellfire to find out who was behind an assassination attempt on her and her sisters, she met Bane Jessup, a suave crime boss. Eventually, she discovered that the demon Barbas had hired Bane to kill the sisters along with 11 other witches. Bane then hired Ms. Hellfire to complete the job. Seduced by lust and his romance, Prue started to fall for Bane, but had to have him arrested for conspiracy to commit murder once the entire plot was discovered and Barbas was destroyed. Bane Jessup later appeared again trying to get Prue to help him fight off the demon Litvack, who wanted Bane dead. Prue and Bane consummated their relationship during this time. However, the two never saw each other again after this. *Brendan Rowe: Prue briefly fell for Brendan, a pure hearted half-warlock who she helped to rid himself of his evil nature. His warlock brothers Greg and Paul saw how much Brendan was starting to feel for Prue, and tried to make him sacrifice her as part of their last attempt to turn him evil. Their relationship would be ultimately short-lived due to Brendan finally fulfilling his dream of becoming a priest. *Dick: Dick was a boring guy who worked in an office not far from Cafe Le Blue, where he had a date with Prue. He didn't like taking long lunches. On his date, the Genie appeared three inches tall, distracted Dick, and dived into his mouth. Controlled by the genie, Dick dipped his fingers in the butter and greedily licked it off. He then asked Prue what she wanted in a man, she replied she wanted to be excited by love again, totally unaware that her "boyfriend" was actually the genie speaking to her. The genie, as Dick, granted her wish. We later heard at the end of the episode, that Prue had dumped Dick. *Micah/Mitch: Micah was a member of the witch-hunter troupe that patrolled the Virginia village where Melinda Warren was born. Though he worked as witch hunter, he was actually riding with them to undo their work and protect good magic. It appeared that he also knew the troupe's commander, Ruth Cobb, was actually an evil witch herself. He encountered the Halliwell sisters and helped them twice. However, his cover was blown after he released the sisters and he was killed by Cole. At the end of the episode, a man who looks identical to Micah, called Mitch, shows interest in Prue at P3. *Sean: Sean was a man that Prue dated in late 2000. However, due to her obsession with tracking down the demonic beings who continuously sent demons after her and his sisters Piper and Phoebe, Prue stood Sean up on many dates. At the same time, a new manager at P3 named Abbey began to stalk Prue in hopes of taking over her identity and broke into Halliwell Manor. After this breaking and entering took place, Sean ended up being one the many suspects thought to be the stalker. In the end, Abbey was proven to be the stalker. Professional Life Prue had graduated with honors from Gold State University, and proved to be an expert at the jobs she applied, showing herself to be an accomplished and skilful woman, not only in the magical world, but also in the mortal world. Given how she later demonstrated expert martial-arts skills that surpassed even those of her sister, Phoebe (who was the only Charmed One shown on screen to have taken self-defense classes), it is also possible that she had taken up the study of martial-arts in her school years, and hence emerged as an extremely effective combatant. *Museum of Natural History: Prue had been working at the Museum of Natural History in San Francisco since college. In fact, it was there that she met Roger, her boss who later became her fiance. After she found out that Roger was coming onto Phoebe, and was not the man that she thought he was, she resigned, and even unintentionally used her new found powers on Roger when he provoked her. It was also mentioned that he had, apparently, trash-talked her, in hopes that it would prevent her from getting a new job. *Buckland Auction House: One week after she resigned from the Museum, Prue received a call from Buckland Auction House to interview for an ancient artifacts expert's job. Prue noted that her areas of expertise are dated from the Ming dynasty to a Mark McGwire rookie baseball card. However, the auction house was infiltrated by two demons named Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, who were plotting to kill The Charmed Ones; after vanquishing them, Prue continued to work there. Also, it was at the auction house that she first discovered the use of her astral projection powers. She decided to quit working there after a dishonest new boss took over, and Prue disagreed with his way of working. Thus also ending her relationship with Jack Sheridan. *415 Magazine: Ever since Prue was a child, she had wanted to become a professional photo journalist by the inspiration of a man named Finley Beck. After a year and a half at the auction house, she quit and used her subsequent free time to figure what she really wanted to do. Prue soon fulfilled her childhood dream when she was hired by 415 Magazine, where she quickly became one of their top photographers. Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although towards Season 3 her fashion sense becomes more risque and revealing. *Hair: In the beginning of Season 1, it was a very dark brown, almost black. By the start of Season 2, however, it had become slightly lighter (roughly the same shade she'd had when she was younger), but still noticeably darker than Piper and Phoebe's hair. Around the end of Season 2 it became darker again, then in Season 3 it became a noticeably lighter shade, sometimes with blond highlights. In season 4, she continues with blonde highlights. *Wardrobe: Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing over her three-season run. From season 2 onward, Prue started showing a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. A few episodes into Season 4, Prue began wearing a mix of professional clothing and casual clothing with the first being worn more. Notes *Prue is the only one out of the four sisters that does not have brown eyes, having green eyes instead. *For almost 20 years, Prue could never say I love you as they were the last words she spoke to her mother before she was killed. *Prue promised Piper before her wedding that she would stop anybody that tried to ruin the ceremony. Ironically, it was Prue (in her astral form) who ruined Piper's wedding. *Prue broke her ankle at the age of 7. *Her past life is P. Bowen. *Phoebe taught Prue how to french kiss. *Piper gave Prue the chicken pox as a child. *Prue has a fondness for Twizzlers. *According to one of her ex-boyfriends, Jack Sheridan, she uses the Must de Cartier perfume. *She can't stand when people talk at the previews *She argues to win *Prue pick her cuticles when she's nervous. *Piper and Prue went to Duran Duran together and Prue stretched her leg warmers so gave them to Phoebe. *Prue was a cheerleader and class president in high school. *Prue's astrological sign is Scorpio. Her ancestor, Melinda Warren, was also a Scorpio, having been born on October 30, 1670. *Both Prue and Phoebe's names come from their ancestors. *In season 3, Prue consistently displayed incredible martial-arts skills that could rival, if not surpass, those of her sister Phoebe's. Examples of such instances are when she fought against demons like Vinceres, the Seekers, Tarkin, the Wrestlers, and the stalker Abbey. She also displayed gun slinging skills. In Season 4, it was made known that in college, she practiced the art of martial arts and meditation, providing evidence as to why she is such a formidable combatant. She chose to employ them only after she became more confident and skilled in using her powers. *Prue is the only sister that has never received any Whitelighter power. However, she did receive Darklighter abilities, when she switched powers with Alec. *Prue is the first sister to admit to depression and seeks her therapy after her near death experience and death of her younger sister Phoebe. *She is more judgmental than her other sisters, a trait she tries her best to hide. Trivia *Prue is portrayed by actress Shannen Doherty, who is most likely known for her role as Brenda Walsh on 90210. *Shannen Doherty admitted on Twitter that her favourite episode in Charmed was Alyssa Milano (Phoebe)'s last one. *Holly Marie Combs tweeted that Aaron Spelling had another lady in mind for the role of Prue. She also said that they wanted Shannen Doherty to read for Piper. *Brad Kern stated that it was Shannen's idea to have Prue develop fighting skills.